Comic Sangokushi True Episode
Comic Sangokushi True Episode (コミック 三国志トゥルーエピソード) is a comic trilogy based on Romance of the Three Kingdoms published by Koei. Each volume features several stories and gag strips revolving around famous figures of the Three Kingdoms period. Historical sections pertaining to key events are included after every chapter. The cover illustrations were done by Yonemaru and Riya Hozumi. Summary Volume 1= Covers relevant stories that occur between the Yellow Turban Rebellion and Lu Bu's downfall at Xiapi. Published on June 2, 2005. Chapters 'Chapter 1: Peach Garden Oath' *'Artist:' Oboro Tsukishiro A young Liu Bei is coerced into selling his belated father's sword, but his defiance earns him the respect of Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. Thus, the three of them form a pact of everlasting brotherhood with one another. 'Chapter 2: Dong Zhuo, To the Capital' *'Artist:' Makiko Yumi During his younger days, Dong Zhuo strives to restore order back to the capital through diligence and effort. But after suffering one setback after another, he decides to take a more forceful approach which eventually paves the way for his future tyranny. 'Chapter 3: Campaign Against Dong Zhuo' *'Artist:' Nabaho Guan Yu and his brothers participate in the Battle of Hulao Gate, making a name for themselves by crossing blades with Lu Bu. Around this time, Cao Cao takes a keen interest on Guan Yu's prowess. 'Chapter 4: Honeypot Scheme' *'Artist:' Marimo Naoe Filled with anxiety towards Dong Zhuo's cruelty, Wang Yun is aghast at Diaochan's proposal to end the despot through seduction. Despite his misgivings, he gradually accepts his daughter's sacrifice for the greater good. 'Chapter 5: Sun Ce's First Campaign' *'Artist:' Rei Uzuki The inexperienced Sun Ce eagerly accompanies his father Sun Jian to battle only to watch him die from Huang Zu's archers. Heeding his father's last words, the young warrior takes over and sets out for Jiangdong. 'Chapter 6: Fall of Xu Province' *'Artist:' Tamami Otsuki Zhang Fei's drinking habits are used against him by his detractor Cao Bao who helps Lu Bu steal the castle right under his watch. Ashamed and remorseful, he is touched by his brothers' refusal to personally execute him. 'Chapter 7: Decisive Battle at Xiapi' *'Artist:' Nozomi Mizusugi A chapter that revolves around Lu Bu's downfall at Xiapi. Faced with overwhelming odds, Lu Bu attempts to rally his remaining troops but ends up being betrayed by most of them in favor of Cao Cao. He calmly accepts his death before Zhang Liao can rescue him. Gag Comics 'Three Kingdoms Legend' *'Artist:' Juan Sanada Recounts various tales of the Three Kingdoms era in a more humorous light. 'The Wolf General and Grasshopper' *'Artist:' Boburoba Diaochan leads Lu Bu on as the general painstakingly devotes his time and effort to impress the maiden. 'Trio the Pinch' *'Artist:' Yokoshimako A collection of yonkoma strips that parody select figures from the main story. 'Overshadowed' *'Artist:' Umekichi Kuidaore Another collection of parody strips, but with a bigger focus on Liu Bei and Lu Bu. |-|Volume 2= Takes place prior to Liu Bei's ascension. Most of the stories focus on characters from Shu or Wu. Published on July 29, 2005. Chapters 'Chapter 1: Guan Yu and Zhang Liao' *'Artist:' Nabaho After being taken in by Cao Cao, Zhang Liao strikes up a friendship with the captive Guan Yu who remains loyal to his missing brothers. 'Chapter 2: The Little Conqueror Sun Ce' *'Artist:' Nozomi Mizusugi This story highlights the time Zhou Yu had spent with Sun Ce up until the latter dies from an enemy ambush. Heartbroken by his friend's passing, the strategist vows to make their shared dream of unifying the land a reality. 'Chapter 3: Cao Pi and Zhenji' *'Artist:' Rei Uzuki Struggling to live up to his father's name, Cao Pi finds solace in Zhenji who had been separated from her husband at Guandu. Their happiness is threatened when Cao Cao seeks to execute Zhenji as an affiliate of the Yuan clan. 'Chapter 4: The Three Visits' *'Artist:' Oboro Tsukishiro Zhuge Liang is chided by Yueying into meeting the three sworn brothers after whimsically turning down a request from a potential patron. Having found the fish to his water, he agrees to serve under Liu Bei. 'Chapter 5: The Avenging of Sun Quan's Father' *'Artist:' Hiroyoshi Koutake Sun Quan recounts his father's death as he clashes with Huang Zu's naval forces. With the support of his officers, he shrugs off the regrets of the past and finally avenges Sun Jian. 'Chapter 6: Zhao Yun's Flight from Changban' *'Artist:' Hodaka Wadatsumi Zhao Yun is tasked with finding his lord's wife Mishi and her son who had been separated from the group during the chaotic pursuit. While unable to prevent Mishi's death, he vows to honor her wishes by taking the baby Liu Shan to safety. 'Chapter 7: Zhou Yu's Stand' *'Artist:' Makiko Yumi As Sun Quan's ministers argue among themselves over whether to surrender to Cao Cao or not, Zhou Yu recalls his promise to Sun Ce and urges Sun Quan to wage war against the conqueror. Gag Comics 'Conte Wu Soup Wu Practice' *'Artist:' Boburoba A collection of yonkoma strips parodying the officers of Wu as well as those involved in the Battle of Chibi 'Browned' *'Artist:' Umekichi Kuidaore A sequel of the yonkoma collection "Overshadowed" from the first volume. Particularly pokes fun of the events that occur prior to Cao Cao's naval defeat. |-|Volume 3= Features stories that follow the events leading up to the Battle of Wuzhang Plains. Published on October 11, 2005. Chapters 'Chapter 1: The Rise of Ma Chao' *'Artist:' Makiko Yumi While serving under Zhong Yao, Ma Chao questions the current state of the land and later stages an uprising when his people are being exploited against their will. 'Chapter 2: Liao's Arrival' *'Artist:' Nozomi Mizusugi When the conflict at Hefei worsens for Wei, Zhang Liao teams up with Yue Jin and Li Dian to turn their situation around. 'Chapter 3: Ling Tong and Gan Ning' *'Artist:' Hodaka Wadatsumi A chapter that focuses on Ling Tong's strained relationship with Gan Ning. Although the young officer does not fully forgive him for killing his father Ling Cao, he comes to acknowledge him as a worthy rival instead. 'Chapter 4: Battle of Yiling' *'Artist:' Hiroyoshi Koutake The young Lu Xun finds himself at an impasse after many of his suggestions are ignored by the older officers. Encouraged by Lu Meng, he asserts his place within the army by spearheading the fire attack against the oncoming Shu forces. 'Chapter 5: Liu Bei's Departure' *'Artist:' Nabaho Angered by Wu's betrayal, Liu Bei attacks them at Yiling and pays for it dearly. He then passes on his will to Zhuge Liang who vows to honor his lord's memory. 'Chapter 6: Jiang Wei Appears' *'Artist:' Rei Uzuki Jiang Wei, a bright young officer of Wei, becomes the target of a plot meant to isolate him from his peers. Surrounded by enemies from all sides, his luck turns for the better when Zhuge Liang takes him in as an apprentice and reunites him with his mother. 'Chapter 7: Battle of Wuzhang Plains' *'Artist:' Oboro Tsukishiro In the middle of a crucial campaign at the Wuzhang Plains, Zhuge Liang's health deteriorates to the point where he becomes bedridden. Even in death, his last plan enables Jiang Wei to gain the upper hand against the Wei strategist Sima Yi. Gag Comics 'Number of Fluctuations' *'Artist:' Yoshino Sasaki A collection of yonkoma strips that mostly mock Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu's rivalry. 'Nanman Grave Warfare' *'Artist:' Boburoba Set in the Nanman Campaign, Meng Huo's feeble attempts to expel Zhuge Liang end in failure. External Links *Gamecity product listing Category:Comics